The Librarian
by Celtic
Summary: Dutchy happens to like a girl that is annoyed by him Song Fic


I own nothing. The version of this song I used was sung by Matthew Broderick.  
  
Another day waking up to the calls of the elderly lodging house owner, another day of selling newspapers to the people of New York, another day the newsboys wished for something better. Each young man had their own wish, for Dutchy it was to be able to approach a certain young woman and let her know how he truly felt about her.  
  
The young woman was a librarian, Anne Elizabeth Gordon was her name. The first time he saw her he was taken in by how pretty she was, he approached her that day and tried to talk to her but she let him know she was uninterested in him. Since that moment he tried everything to get her attention, each time he failed.  
  
"So Dutch, you gonna try again with dat librarian?" asked Specs, thumping him on the back as they walked down the stairs of the lodging house and into the streets.  
  
Mush laughed. "His luck with dat girl is as good as Racetrack's luck at da tracks."  
  
The newsies laughed, though Racetrack glared at Mush. Dutchy just shook his head, wishing what Mush said wasn't true. He listened to his friends laugh and joke about Racetrack's "hot tips" until he saw Anne and he stopped dead. She was walking down the street to open her library, her light brown hair flitting in the breeze as she rushed to the building. He ran up to her, removing his hat.  
  
"Hi Anne, yer lookin' pretty today."  
  
She acted like she didn't see or hear him as she walked quickly. There was no way she was going to let a newsboy be her significant other, that was just unheard of since he probably only wanted her for one reason.  
  
"Hey Dutch, c'mon!" called Bumlets.  
  
Dutchy sighed, he didn't want to leave Ann but he knew he had to. "I'll see ya Anne." he said before walking away to join the newsies.  
  
+  
  
What can I do, my dear  
  
To catch your ear  
  
I love you madly madly  
  
Madam librarian, Marian  
  
+  
  
Later that day, after Dutchy finished selling his papers he went to the library to try again with Anne. He was determined to make her his girl, more on this day than ever before. Stepping inside the building he saw her putting some books on a cart, he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to gasp.  
  
"Shh," he said, putting a finger to his lips, "we're in a library."  
  
She glared at him then went back to stacking books on a cart.  
  
"My name's Dutchy." he whispered, moving so he was in her sight.  
  
Anne turned and moved the cart to put the books away on the shelves. Dutchy followed behind her and whispered, "Do ya like workin' heah?"  
  
"Yes," she snapped back in a whisper, "this happens to be a passion of mine."  
  
He nodded as he took some books from the cart and handed them to her, receiving an annoyed look from Anne. She wished he would leave her alone, didn't he realize that she had a job to do? Why did he keep bugging her.  
  
"What if dis place burned down suddenly?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
She stared at him. "Why would you say that?"  
  
He shrugged as he leaned against the shelves, not giving her an answer. She glared at him and took the cart, moving it to another part of the library hoping he wouldn't follow her this time. No such luck.  
  
"So dis library's yer whole life?" he whispered.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I would be devastated if I lost this place."  
  
"Then let's hope ya never do."  
  
+  
  
Heaven help us  
  
If the library caught on fire  
  
And the volunteer hose brigademan  
  
Had to whisper the news  
  
To Marian, madam librarian  
  
+  
  
"Yes now could you please go?" she asked.  
  
"Not until I tell ya somethin'."  
  
She heaved a sigh and looked at him with her dull green eyes. "Alright, what is it?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I just wanted ta say dat I think yer really pretty an' I'd like ta see more of ya."  
  
"I know what more of me you'd like to see." she snapped causing people in the library to shush her.  
  
Dutchy's eyes went wide. "No ma'am, ya don't. I just meant I'd like ta take ya out sometime, maybe to a show or somethin' like dat."  
  
"Then take me to your place, I don't think so." she whispered fiercly before pushing him aside to put the rest of the books away.  
  
Dutchy was at a loss for words. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he tried to figure out what he could do to get her to understand his intentions.  
  
+  
  
What can I say, my dear  
  
To make it clear  
  
I need you badly badly  
  
Madam librarian, Marian  
  
+  
  
After putting the books away, Anne rolled the cart back to the front desk and started to fill it again when Dutchy walked up to her. She rolled her eyes as she turned to him and asked, "What's it going to take to get rid of you?"  
  
"A date, just you an' me goin' out ta dinner, go fer a walk, somethin' like dat." he answered.  
  
She shook her head as she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the library and through the front door. "I'm very busy now please leave me alone."  
  
Dutchy stood in front of the building and decided to come back at closing time, when she wasn't working. She then had to notice him since she wouldn't be busy at all at that time.  
  
+  
  
If I stumbled  
  
And busted my whatchamacalit  
  
I would lie on your floor unnoticed  
  
'Til my body had turned to carrion  
  
Madam librarian  
  
+  
  
That evening Dutchy stood outside the library, waiting for Anne to close it up. The moon was unusually bright so if she was going to use the excuse that she doesn't walk with strangers in the dark, he would say that the moon was bright enough that he wouldn't try anything with her. Not that he would anyway.  
  
The door opened and Anne emerged, stopping and groaning when she saw Dutchy. She locked up the library then quickly walked away, trying to ignore him as best as he could.  
  
"Wait Anne, I just wanna talk to ya." he said, taking her hand gently.  
  
She stopped and looked at him, taking her hand away. "Ok talk, what is it that you want?"  
  
He took a paper from his pocket. "I uh, I wrote a song for ya. It ain't very good but maybe you'll like it."  
  
Anne crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him. He looked at the paper and sang the song as best he could for her, wishing he were a singer and not a newsboy at that moment. She listened and thought it was actually quite cute that he made such an effort to get her attention, no other man she knew went to great lengths for her. When the song was over she found herself clapping.  
  
"That was very good, I'm flattered." she said with a smile.  
  
"Really?" he asked, surprised.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, maybe I was wrong about you Dutchy. Now I have to go, but maybe I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
His heart lept. She wanted to see him again! He was light on his feet as he walked back to the lodging house (though many could say he was skipping and marching), even when he went up to the bunk room he was on cloud nine. The other newsies couldn't understand what was going on with him. They didn't ask either, they were afraid to.  
  
+  
  
Now in the moonlight  
  
A man could sing it  
  
In the moonlight  
  
And a fella would know  
  
That his darling had heard  
  
Every word of his song  
  
With the moonlight  
  
Helping along  
  
+  
  
Dutchy rushed out of the lodging house the next morning and went right to the library, before Anne got there. He was excited to see her, now that she accepted him. Once he saw her rushing to the library he waved to her and she waved back, a smile on her face.  
  
"Hello Dutchy, how are you this morning?" she asked as she unlocked the library.  
  
"Good, how 'bout you?"  
  
"I'm just wonderful." she said as she walked into the building and placed the keys on the front desk, Dutchy following behind.  
  
"Tell me, what made you write that song for me?" she asked, looking at him with a smile.  
  
He shrugged. "Gee I don't know, just wanted to."  
  
She gave him a confused look. "Just wanted to?"  
  
"No dat's not what I meant...." he said quickly. Suddenly he couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt about her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, sorry madam librarian but I gotta go ta work. I'll see ya later." he said before quickly leaving the library, leaving Anne confused beyond reason.  
  
+  
  
But when I try, in here  
  
To tell you dear  
  
I love you madly madly  
  
Madam librarian, Marian  
  
+  
  
When he was done selling, Dutchy went to the library and went inside, assuring himself that he was going to tell Anne his true feelings for her. He walked up to her, she was sitting behind her desk.  
  
"Dutchy, are you ok now?" she asked him in a whisper.  
  
"Anne I---" he was interrupted by shushes, he didn't realize he talked out loud, "I just wanted to tell ya somethin'."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, watching him.  
  
He looked around the library and decided to risk it. "You are----."  
  
"Look kid, dis is a library, its supposed to be quiet." snapped a gentleman.  
  
Dutchy rolled his eyes and leaned forward to whisper to Anne, "Can I talk to ya outside?"  
  
"I'm working, why cant you whisper it to me?" she asked.  
  
He sighed. "I'll tell ya later, when I can actually talk to ya, how's dat?"  
  
She nodded then he left. She smiled to herself, she knew what he was going to tell her, that he loved her or really liked her. She had a feeling though that he wasn't going to be able to tell her later, it didn't matter because she thought it was cute the effort he was putting out to try and tell her.  
  
+  
  
It's a long lost cause  
  
I can never win  
  
For the civilized world  
  
Accepts as unforgivable sin  
  
Talking out loud  
  
With any librarian  
  
Such as Marian 


End file.
